Apples and Handcuffs
by NightCody
Summary: Apples and handcuffs, symbolize Eve and Chloe. Warning: This will not become a love triangle.
1. Part One

**[This one-shot passed after the great revelation of Lucifer's face to Chloe, and Eve's arrival under unknown circumstances.]**

Lucifer's worst nightmare has come true, Chloe finally knows that he is the devil, and for more evidence that she has seen, hasn't been able to digest this revelation in the best way.

After settling things with LAPD, Lucifer decides to move away for a while; Through a report from Dr. Linda, who states that he needs a medical discharge due to the way Lieutenant Pierce died. Daniel despite affected by the death of Charlotte strange all that estrangement and Ella too.

Chloe, as emotionally destroyed as she is, she focuses on proving that Marcus Pierce was the Sinnerman, along with Ella and Daniel. And she can.

Lucifer though away feels proud of his beloved.

Ella from inside the lab, observes her friend who is sitting with a thoughtful look.

"Hey, Chlo is everything okay with you?"

"Oh... You stay here, I don't see you... Sorry... What you say?"

"What's happened to you, you've been strange all week. You know I here for you, we are co-workers, friends. I never said that, but I consider you my family here in LA."

Chloe gets up and gives a hug in Ella.

"Thank you for being here. Today is five months since Pierce died." Chloe tries to hold some tears, but she can't do it.

"Oh, you're crying. Come to my lab, we are staying more comfortable."

Inside the lab, The two sit on the high benches and Chloe wipes the tears off your face.

"I'm not crying for Pierce, he was a scoundrel of the worst kind. I miss..." she cries again.

"You miss Lucifer, we all miss. Ever since that he's never been here and he's still a medical discharge, even though things have worked out and he can go back to being a consultant whenever he wants."

"I never saw him again, not even Mazikeen."

Chloe speaks with a crying voice. Ella stands up and starts walking from one side to the other, showing nervousness.

"Ella, what you want to tell me!"

"Well, a few weeks ago I went out with some colleagues, and we went to LUX. And..."

"And?" Chloe's waiting about what Ella's going to say.

"I saw him with another woman, and it was no longer one of his conquests. He was just paying attention to her."

Chloe's heartbroken after all.

"So it's okay with him. Good!"

"He wasn't expecting to see me, he was quite nervous and couldn't hide his embarrassment; He thought you were with me."

"And who was that bitch?" Chloe this time doesn't spare the words.

"Well, he said she was Eve from the Bible. Lucifernesses..."

"WHAAAT!"

Chloe screamed and soon after she was in a catatonic state, she knew he wasn't lying.


	2. Part Two

Chapter II

Chloe knew that Lucifer told Ella the truth, and second the Biblical Story, Lucifer got sexually involved with Eve. But why was she here? And how did she gets here?

After she finishes your shift, Chloe decides to stop by LUX to find out something. She ever since the accident with Pierce has never been there, not even close.

It is as if she had erased all the moments she spent with Lucifer, but this new interest, say loving, was hurting her. She asked him for a time to assimilate everything, assuring that isn't afraid of him. At the time she passes the environment was still weak, and her daughter waiting for her at home.

That night, sitting on her couch, Chloe could not stop thinking about what Ella had told her and how he reacted; so she decided to come up with a plan to meet him face-to-face. She knew he was in the bank with his account manager every Thursday, that would be where she would ask him for answers to her questions.

 **Thursday**

After leaving Beatrice at school, she called Daniel saying that she would be late and went to make a wait at the bank. After 20 minutes he appears, high-minded in his Corvette. At times Chloe kills longing and remembers the good times they had and how he despite their follies always respected her.

When she sees him leave again, she pretends to be passing on the street, as if it weren't anything abnormal, he feels her at a distance, like a predator feels his prey.

"Detective! It's you?" Chloe becomes unnoticed and only looks back when he calls her again.

"CHLOE!"

"Oh... Lucifer, how many time, we don't see each other. It's everything okay with you?" she speaks in a sarcastic tone, and he notices but decides to see what her game is.

"Well, things are getting better, isn't it. There are wounds don't heal and, longings don't pass. Time is the best friend." The two look at each other, he can hit her with what he said.

"And the little human and Daniel are well?"

"Yes, thank God. And how are Mazikeen and your new affair, Eve isn't?" Lucifer gives a dry laugh, he sees where she wants to go. He approaches her, intimidating her.

"I miss you, never forget that. I need to go now. Maybe we'll be together soon." Chloe's whole body vibrates with those words next to her ear. He gets in the car with a smile.

Chloe gets frustrated in the middle of the street as she did not say anything she wanted.


	3. Part Three

Chloe arrives in a bad mood the LAPD, nothing she predicted has come true, he has once again become on top. Daniel goes to her and tells her they have a new case, but she doesn't even care.

"What's the matter Chlo?"

"It's nothing. Let me calm down, and we'll go to the crime scene. OK?"

"I'm here for you, you know." Ella seeing the whole situation calls Daniel to the lab. Daniel, close the door.

"I know where she been! She went to look for Lucifer, and I see that things didn't go well. Poor Chloe!"

"What she told you. This crazy guy hasn't been around for five months."

Ella's telling what she saw in LUX to Daniel, when they get interrupted by Chloe, they shut up, making her suspicious.

Meanwhile, in the LUX, Lucifer arrives a little adrift and asks for a drink to Mazikeen. She knows him better than anyone, your flair doesn't deceive that something happened.

"Spit it out. Don't tell me Eve made another one of yours." Lucifer drinks everything from one swallow.

"No. Where is she?"

"Sleeping, as always. I'm waiting... Talk!"

"It's Chloe, we met on the street when I was leaving the bank. And when I saw her I felt a pinch in my chest, it's like I got a discharge from something I can't explain."

Mazikeen gives a loud laugh and takes his hand.

"I'll tell you what you got. It's nothing serious, don't worry. According to an article from a women's magazine I read by chance, you're in love."

"Screw you, Mazikeen!"

"But that we all know, only you and she doesn't want to admit it. I know it's complicated."

"Yep. Give me another."

"I know you've always been in her shadow, and you have a tolerance that I never thought you were. But you don't think it's time to look for her."

"She's the one who came to me, was not me."

"Great, this is a great step, she's opening up again for you, she wants to get closer." Lucifer laughs shyly.

"You knew she asked me about Eve. It must have been Miss Lopez, who told her." Mazikeen smiles enthusiastically.

"Great great. Decker back in the race again. I hope she kicks the ass of that apple-woman. I have a plan!" Lucifer laughs.

Mazikeen picks up your cell phone and sends a message to Daniel.

 ** _[Hi, it's Mazikeen. I need your help, you can go here at LUX. It's nothing serious. Come alone, and shut your mouth. No one can know that you're coming here.]_**

After a few minutes, Mazikeen receives the answer.

 ** _[I'm near there, maybe at lunchtime. I assume there's something to DeckerStar.]_**

Lucifer is calling the elevator when Mazikeen calls him again. To tell him that he's going to have to entertain Eve with something else tonight without being himself. He does it with his finger.

Daniel comes in a little speedy, calling for Mazikeen.

"I'm here!" Mazikeen is behind the counter and puts some sushi plates for them to eat while they talk.

"Sorry, but Chloe and Ella stood behind with the excuse that I gave up not to have lunch together."

"You better sit down. Do you like sushi?" He sits on the high stools next to the counter, and she sits beside him.

"So what do you want from me?" He says while he eats.

"I'll be short and thick. Chloe and Lucifer met today, or rather, it was she who went following him. It seems that your colleague Lopez has been saying things. I almost bet she got mixed up in this reunion, not to mention him."

"I don't know anything, she came in a bad mood, but then she got better."

"That's why I called you. Lucifer wants to return Chloe's visit, but for this Trixie cannot be involved. Better safe than sorry, you don't think so."

"I see the plan, that's when I come in and ask to stay with my daughter, that's it. So Chloe has no excuses." Mazikeen nods yes.

"And when will this be?"

"Tonight isn't a nuisance to you."

"Okay! I hope this time it's time to get it right."

"Me too!" The two shake hands, the plan is in motion.


	4. Part Four

After combining things with Mazikeen, Daniel returned to work. By not seeing Chloe, he went to Ella.

"Hey, you see Chloe."

"Good afternoon Mr. Lost in the ether! Chloe's in the interrogation room, and she told me that as soon as you arrived to go to her."

Daniel will open the door at the same time as Chloe who ended the interrogation at that time; She looks at him furiously.

"Where have you been all this time? You think this what! Doesn't have schedules and responsibilities to fulfill."

While talking puts a lot of paperwork on your desk aggressively, making everyone notice your gesture. Daniel makes himself underhand because he knows why she's like that.

"Chlo, you look like a ticking time bomb today. I need to talk to you about our daughter."

Chloe, hearing the word "daughter" is like going down to earth again, asking if anything happened to your little girl.

"No, it's everything okay. Is that I took longer because I had seen some programs to go along with Trixie. You let me take her tonight with me and sleep at my house. I guarantee she's not late for school."

"Oh, that's it. Of course, Dan you can take her, she also needs to be with her father, and it's good for you."

"So I step into your house around 7:30 pm."

"Yes, we haven't been able to move forward any more on the case we have in our hands. We only have reports to make."

Chloe filed the reports with Daniel, making sure she could get out in time to get Trixie at the right time. So they could do the suitcase at ease, without a rush. Daniel warns Maze that the plan is in action.

Maze seeing that things are forwarded will have with Lucifer to the Penthouse. The elevator doors as open up make her see an excessively sweet scene between Lucifer and Eve, this last one has a bathrobe and a reduced bikini dress and is giving fondling in Lucifer's hair. But your master is more concentrated in the accounts of the nightclub.

"Mazikeen, do you need anything?"

"I need to talk about this evening's meeting. You better go enjoy the Jacuzzi, honey, what we're going to have are boring conversations." Maze crosses arms while talking to Eve.

"Hon, I wait for you there!" Says Eve while giving a slight kiss in Lucifer.

After they see that they're safe to talk the two go to the bar and get a drink and go to the office. Lucifer sits in his chair and sets his feet on the desk.

"This meeting has to do with my encounter at the bank. Tell me the details." Maze smiles he's talking in code.

"As I told you, it's tonight. Whoever was in the way has already been withdrawn, My part is fulfilled, and you solved the problem that is in your jacuzzi?"

"That's the least of my problems. I'm having a meeting tonight and, that's enough." Lucifer smiles maliciously.

"Lucifer, Lucifer, you're the devil, but you're playing too much with the fire."

"I never gave her hope. All our exchanges of affection have been knowledge of the facts. She knows I have great esteem for her, but we'll never be a couple."

"And with your date, you want to be what?"

"I want to be everything, but it depends on her too."

"Fantasies aside. Let's go to the details, Dan will pick up Trixie around 7:30 p.m."

"OK. Keep an eye on her, she can't get out of your view Maze. Now I'm going to give my Jacuzzi bath because the night can be long."

"I wish from the depths of Hell that you have a very long night. And noisy, so noisy that I have to pick you up from the precinct for an accusation of inappropriate noises."

She plucks from it a genuine smile; The two exchange looks of companionship, after all, they have always stood beside each other, despite these changes.


	5. Part Five

Chloe keeps the last of Trixie's clothes in her suitcase, and remembers Charlotte's death and how it all unfolded from there to the front; Pierce used her to reach his ends, Lucifer should have had the courage to tell her that the metaphors to were truths.  
Trixie invades the room saying that dad has arrived. Chloe accompanies them to the door, sending a lot of kisses.

"Have fun!"

Daniel is putting the suitcase in the car when he sees Lucifer coming down the street with his hands in his pockets and still wearing sunglasses.

"Come on man, are you ready to fight her? She was in a bad mood, you know she occasionally lets go of the Devil inside her."

Daniel and Lucifer laugh, causing Trixie to perceive Lucifer's presence, without their noticing the girl gets out of the car and grabs Lucifer's legs; He picks her up in his lap this time.

"Don't be jealous, dad, I was very missing for Lucifer." Lucifer raises his eyebrows.

"I'm not jealous, monkey. Now we need to go, maybe we'll eat some ice cream with Lucifer sometime." Lucifer puts the girl on the floor and kisses her head.

"Good luck with Mommy, Lucifer!"

They both don't know what to say.

Chloe has just taken her bath, and this time without even knowing the visit she will get she wears decent pajama and not her old nightgowns. She is just drying her hair when she hears the bell; the first thing she does is pick up your weapon.

When she opens the door, sees Lucifer in a confident posture with his hands behind his back. Chloe snorts to see him.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" she says leaning her head on the door.

"Can I come in? I think we need to talk." She lets him in. Lucifer looks at the house remembering every time he walked in there without knocking on the door.

"What do you want from me?"

"Do I ask? Why did you come to me this morning?" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"We met by mere chance, that's all." Lucifer gives a dry laugh.

"Chloe, don't be a liar, I never lied to you. And that's not what it sounded like, I've respected you and kept me at a distance, you're the one who came after me. Let's put the cards on the table and let's be honest."

"I did, it's true. It was an impulse I regret." Lucifer approaches her with that diabolical gaze, cornering her between him and the wall. Chloe swallows it dry.

"Really? And by chance, this impulse is named Eve."

Chloe runs her tongue over her lips as she looks at him, leaving him a little lost. She pushes him back causing the two to leave the trance they were in.

"YES, YES, YES! I wanted to know who she was, so Ella told me that she is no longer one for your list of achievements, but Eve the Bible." Lucifer sits on the high bench and crosses his legs, listening carefully.

"Okay, you want to know how she came to me or this is just a jealous crisis." Chloe glares a furious look at Lucifer.

"Get out of my house, Lucifer!"

"No. I let you set the rules of the game these five months, but that attitude made me go back, say, to command things again." He grabs her wrists so that she has no chance to run away or deflect his gaze.

"First, if you came to me, it is because you have your head more organized about me being the Devil and everything that comes with me. Second, from what you know I seduced Eve and made her sin, that part of the Bible is not a lie. Third, to be clear she and I have no serious relationship; she's special because she belongs to my past, to my life history, nothing more. And last..." Lucifer kisses Chloe without shame. A passionate, warm kiss, with late fees.

The two move away to regain breath; Lucifer thinks of leaving, but Chloe pulls him and strolling her legs around his waist. The two admit the immense longing they had each other.

Lucifer didn't let her go and sit on the couch with her on his lap. The two exchanged passionate kisses, caresses, and a few heavy petting.


	6. Part Six

Finally, the two can surrender their souls and hearts to what they feel; Lucifer for the first time isn't thinking why Chloe is on your way and if that is part of your father's plan, what he wants most is to have her in his arms. Chloe still with many dilemmas in her thoughts, finally lowers the guard and gets carried away by the moment, by the long-repressed feelings, forgetting Candy, Eve and all Lucifer list of achievements.

The two have torrid moments on her couch, everything is in their favor that night, without interruption.  
Both are lying naked, the way they are hugged is worthy of a nudist painting.

"Chloe..." says Lucifer with a dreamy smiling.

"Huuumm... Don't say nothing, for now..." Chloe speak almost drooling; Lucifer strokes her hair.

"You're getting cold, even though I'm hot enough to warm you up. I don't want you to catch flu."

She raises her head and gives little kisses on his chest, neck, cheek, mouth and gets up and goes to get a blanket for them. Lucifer doesn't even move, he's ecstatic.

"If I didn't know you a little bit, I'd say you smoked weed." She says when she returns with a large and cute blanket. The two laugh. Lucifer rises looking for his underwear.

"I think we need some food enhancement. Honey.."

He says while kissing her, sent her to sit down, and go into the kitchen to prepare something. Chloe picks up the remote and lights the TV on BBC News.  
He prepares two hot chocolates and brings Trixie's crackers to accompany, sitting next to her putting his arm over her shoulder. The two look at each other, Lucifer tries to talk but, Chloe puts her finger over his mouth.

"I don't want to spoil this moment, we'll talk about what we have to talk tomorrow, not today, please. And you owe a package of crackers to Beatrice." He looks at her in awe, agreeing.

"Really? I then compensate her with some chocolate cakes." He says to give a crack in the cookie.

After tasting, they curl up together with the blanket. Chloe looks serious at him, leaving him intrigued.

"Why you're looking at me like that, I've done something wrong." She caresses your face.

"You have such a beautiful face on your face. I've missed you so much, our fellowship, our discussions, how I like to yell at you when you act like a child." Lucifer sighs, pulling her closer to him.

"If Dr. Linda were here clapping her hands at what I'm going to say. I also missed you so much, when that happened, I thought I'd lost you forever. I regretted things I could have done differently. As..."

"As!?" Chloe says expectantly.

"As... As... I love... you..." Chloe laughs and screams, covering her head.

"What's it?" He says smiling too. She uncovers.

"I can't believe you just said that now; You were losing me to that bastard, and you didn't say anything."

"I had and have my reasons and my way of showing that I loved you wasn't the smartest. And you Miss Decker also have nothing to admit!"

"Of course I have, but if I say the three magic words you run away from me."

"I don't run, I'm a devil of a word! Promise!" Chloe sits on Lucifer's waist and starts kissing from the navel to his ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Morningstar!" she speaks in his ear in a very erotic way, giving little bites in his lobe.

With such a sensual declaration, he is ready for another round, Chloe gives him a trickster grin.

"We'd better leave the television on, because of certain noises."

"I totally agree, my queen!" dragging her under him again.


	7. Part Seven

**The next morning**

Chloe goes down the stairs of the police department transmitting good feelings; Ella who has been watching, seeing if she arrived, seeing her runs to Chloe's desk.

"Hello, Hello. How humor today, huh!" Ella takes a light touch on the shoulder of Chloe.

"Why are you looking at me that way, and with that stupid smile?"

"You are different, your skin is glowing, you don't have bags under your eyes, your eyes light up. These are symptoms of a one-night stand. I guessed?"

"What you're talking about Ella?" Chloe speaks low, nearly whispering.

"And I think I know who your partner is, he's currently with the lieutenant, he must be delivering the report, which puts an end to the five-month sick leave."

Chloe sits on your desk quietly, not demonstrating how she feels.

"Come on Chloe, don't do this to me. Please!" Chloe makes a malicious smile.

"No, no ... hahaha ... you finally ..." Ella gives a small shout, drawing the attention of some police officers nearby.

They are interrupted by Daniel who is also scrutinizing Chloe.

"Good morning, Dan. How did Trixie do, everything went well? And why you look at me this way?"

"Trixie is fine. She should stay at the house more often with me. Your night must have gone well. Relaxed?" Chloe knows Daniel enough to realize that he knows more than he's talking about.

"Good morning, everyone! The conversation seems to be animated around here." Lucifer says with your best British accent.

Ella gives him one of those typical hugs and Daniel also greets him.

"Dude, now I look at you. You have the same symptoms as Chloe, shiny skin, bright eyes, a smile from ear to ear." Chloe matches a briefcase on the table, making it clear that the conversation is crossing the line.

"Dude, I happy you returned." Says Daniel before he leaves.

"Well, I better get back to work." Says Ella.

"ELLA! We'll talk later, okay!" Says Chloe flashing her eye. Ella reciprocates with a smile.

The two of them finally alone and sitting in front of each other exchange looks, Chloe swig her foot under her desk in Lucifer's leg. He approaches and whispers.

"Detective, you want to drive me crazy in the middle of the police department. That's it?"

"Of course not, I would never dare defy the devil!" She smiles making fun of him. The two return to work, today is reporting day and, Lucifer promised he would help more.

However receives a message from Mazikeen, saying that Eve accepted the invitation to lunch with them, and claims to be anxious to meet Chloe.

"I need you to come to lunch with me today. I want to settle that unfinished business, I don't want anything to be left between us."

"You're talking about Eve. Okay, I didn't think it was that fast, but it's okay." Lucifer grabs her hand, giving her a look of confidence.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She overlays her hand over his.


End file.
